dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Gero
|Race=Human / Android |Gender = Male |Date of death=May 10th, Age 767 |Address=Dr. Gero's Lab |Occupation=Scientist |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army (??? - Age 750) |FamConnect= Android 8 (co-creation) Android 13 (creation) Android 14 (creation) Android 15 (creation) Android 16 (creation) Android 17 (creation) Android 18 (creation) Android 19 (creation) Cell (creation) Hell Fighter 17 (co-creation) }} Dr. Gero (ドクター・ゲロ, Dokutā Gero), also known as Android 20 (人造人間20号,'' Jinzōningen Nijugō''), is a brilliant scientist who is the mastermind behind the Red Ribbon Army. After the army's defeat at the hands of Goku, Shaun and Danielle, Gero retreated to his mountain laboratory to plot his revenge with his Artificial Humans series. Not until he reached Android 19 did he create an obedient, bloodthirsty servant. Gero then had #19 transplant his brain into an android body, thus turning himself into Android 20 and preventing him from dying of old age. After his second defeat at the hands of the Z Fighters, Gero retreated to his lab to activate Androids 17 and 18, who rebelled, with Android 17 killing the doctor. Though Gero died, he left behind Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, as well as his ultimate creation: Cell. Dr. Gero is the main antagonist of the Androids Saga. Appearance Dr. Gero's appearance consists of slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache, and long hair. He also has a Red Ribbon Army logo located on the hat that hides his visible brain after he turns himself into an android. Dr. Gero's mechanical body also lacks the eyebrows he had in his old, organic form, instead having a pronounced brow. His clothing is black, with orange sections at the upper arms, and light yellow sleeves at the lower arms. His pants are dark brown, and his shoes are black and white. Personality Dr. Gero is very cold-hearted, willing to stop at nothing to achieve his goals, he doesn't let people get in his way and even kidnaps other people to use in his experiments. He also holds a strong hatred for Goku, Shaun and Danielle due to Goku, Shaun and Danielle defeating the entire Red Ribbon Army, but he's hated Shaun and Danielle for killing him in his laboratory of the Red Ribbon Army organization. He has the utmost confidence in his technological skills and intellect, as he believes, even when the odds are against him, that he, or his creations, will succeed somehow. Gero also trusts his creations with his life, believing now that he has "improved" them, they will respect him as their master. Despite this, however, he states "it seems I have no other choice" immediately before releasing Android 17 and 18, implying he was aware of the severe risks to himself of activating them due to their hatred of him. Despite his cold heart, however, he was capable of affection, as he modeled Android 16 after his deceased son and deliberately made #16 gentle in order to avoid the risk of him being destroyed in battle due to him not being able to bear the thought of that happening.2 Presumably this was also why Dr. Gero chose not to activate him and why he did not discard him as he had with the Android models that had proceeded 16 (with the exception of Android 8). Biography Red Ribbon scientist Dr. Gero is the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army and created the first androids in the service of the Red Ribbon Army. Another scientist, Dr. Flappe is named as Android 8's creator. Daizenshuu 7 addresses this inconsistency by stating that Dr. Flappe and Dr. Gero were colleagues in charge of the Red Ribbon Army's Android Development Program. The Red Ribbon Army is not the primary reason for Dr. Gero's desire to create androids and cyborgs, as he reveals in GT that he always dreamed of replacing the entire human race with artificial beings even before Goku, Shaun and Danielle defeated the Red Ribbon Army. Quest for vengeance After the Red Ribbon Army was defeated by Goku, Shaun and Danielle, Gero went into hiding in a mountain area that was north of North City where his laboratory was located. In this lab, he strived to create the ultimate fighting machine. Using an extremely intelligent tracking device disguised as a ladybug, he studied Goku and the Z Fighters for years on end: the fights Goku had with Tien Shinhan, King Piccolo, Piccolo, and the Saiyans Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. Dr. Gero ceased the study of Goku's power when the Saiyan left for Planet Namek, believing he had already compiled enough information; so he simply adjusted the androids' power levels to accommodate for Goku's expected power increase, not accounting for the power level of Goku's Super Saiyan form like James Shaun and Zesmond. Believing he had created the ultimate fighting machines, he finalized his plans and constructed a series of Androids. While Dr. Gero was looking for fresh material for his experiments, he met two notorious delinquents by chance, a boy and a girl. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 17 and Android 18.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 However, the two became rebellious as they retain their human free will, so he deactivated them. According to Android 18, Dr. Gero destroyed all the other androids up to Android 15. 1-7 and 9-12 were completely artificial, but Gero could not control their personalities: too dark, too stupid, too nice, etc. Android 19 was modeled after a doll decorating the command center of an enemy base, which Gero brought home as a trophy.2 To become immortal, Dr. Gero has Android 19 to turn him into an android,6 Android 20.78 The only human part of him as an android is his brain, which was transplanted into his android body by Android 19. Dr. Gero has his brain transferred into an energy-absorbing model Android rather than an infinite-powered model, which would have allowed him far greater power reserves. Android 18 hints that it may have been because he thinks that an energy-absorbing model android is easier to use as a host. Gero would later disguise his true identity by claiming that he is merely Android 20 and that Gero had died long ago by Shaun and Danielle. While constructing the Androids, Dr. Gero also discovered a way to fuse together the cells from the strongest warriors to walk Earth (Goku, Piccolo, Shaun, Vegeta, Frieza, and King Cold), and tired create a supreme fighting entity. After realizing that his project would take too long to complete, he decided to turn attention to other matters and leave his supercomputer from the lab to complete Cell.Explained during Imperfect Cell's flashback to Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Android unleashing and Cell Saga Two years after Namek's destruction, after easily slaughtering Frieza, his soldiers and his father, Future Trunks informs the Z Fighters that two extremely powerful Androids created by Gero will appear very shortly. Three years later, on May 12th at 10:00 am, on an island nine miles south-west of South City, two Androids appear: Android 19 and Android 20. Together, they start a killing spree, including killing a man who gets his head ripped off by Android 20. The Z Fighters struggle to find them, due to the androids having no ki, but Yamcha is the first to find them, attracted to the scene by the scream of a woman. Before Yamcha could act, Android 20 demonstrates a deadly power: Dr. Gero's latest design for Androids included an energy absorbing function. Using a small red jewel embedded in his hand, he grabs Yamcha by the jaw, punches a hole through his chest, and saps his life-force. The Z Fighters detect Yamcha's dropping energy, and then find the Androids. After an explanation of their origins to Goku, Shaun, Danielle Tien Shinhan and Piccolo, the fight is about to begin. However, after Goku suggests that they move to another location since there are too many people around, Gero takes it as meaning that he doesn't want anyone to get in the way and single-handedly destroys half the city and its populace with his Bionic Punisher technique. Angrily, Goku leads him and Android 19 out of the city, to avoid killing more people in the fight. In some unknown island, Android 20 begins to explain to Goku why Gero wants to have his revenge on him, Shaun and Danielle for destroying the Red Ribbon Army. After the explanation, he orders Android 19 to fight Goku. Goku at the start does well in the fight, but due to the Saiyan's Heart Virus that manifests at that exact moment, Android 19 wins the fight. After Vegeta arrives on the battlefield and turns into a Super Saiyan, destroying Android 19, Android 20 runs away. During the ensuing search, Android 20 attacks Piccolo from behind to absorb his energy, only to be attacked by Gohan. He tries to fight Piccolo head-on, but Piccolo is superior by far as a result of the three years of intense training with Goku (and probably also the fusion with Nail). Piccolo mercilessly severs the android's arm and prepares to destroy him when Gero retreats once again into the rocky mountains. Android 20 decides to retreat into his lab, in order to activate Android 17 and Android 18. Having recognized him as Dr. Gero, Bulma notifies the Z Warriors about the approximate area of his laboratory and they depart for the north. While approaching his lab, Android 20 ambushes Krillin and Jimmy, but spares him and Jimmy in his hurry to activate his Androids. Krillin follows him to his lab and summons the Z Warriors there. Android 20 enters his lab and activates Android 17 and Android 18, having a controller that can deactivate in case they rebel again. The androids fool him into believing they are obedient, until they snatch the control from him. After crushing it, Android 17 brutally murders Gero by decapitating him, and then stepping on Gero's head. His remains are later destroyed along with what seems to be the rest of his laboratory at the hands of Future Trunks when he fires the Buster Cannon with the intention of destroying Android 17 and Android 18. Cell's Remembrance In Cell's timeline, Gero (in his Android 20 form) is shown killed by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 as he finishes off the settings for the supercomputer to begin working on completing Cell (which contradicts his previous statement that Dr. Gero abandoned it).Shown during Super Perfect Cell's flashback while "fighting" Gohan. As Cell continues attacking the planet, the Z Fighters and King Kai keep wondering why Dr. Gero created Cell and unleashed him to the world. Hell Majin Buu Saga By means unknown, Dr. Gero has been permitted by King Yemma to keep his android body while entering Hell. Along with Super Perfect Cell, Frieza, King Cold and the Ginyu Force, Dr. Gero watches the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu, being one of the very few people cheering for Kid Buu. Dragon Ball GT Escape from Hell Dr. Gero is first seen in Dragon Ball GT in hell along with Dr. Myuu. There, they worked on a plan to create the ultimate android which could destroy Goku. They came up with a plan to combine both of their technologies and get a perfect Android by fusing Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 to create Super 17. They then created a dimensional hole to get both androids in the same place - Earth. On Earth, while Super 17 is engaged in combat with Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Jimmy, Kayla, Melissa, Tommy, Simon Emma, Alissa, Tyler, Lucy and Majuub, Pan sneakily grabs Dr. Gero from behind to make Super 17 stop attacking Vegeta. During the fight with the Saiyans, he is betrayed by Dr. Myuu who commanded Super 17 to kill him, leading to his somewhat ironic death (killed by Android 17 again). Dr. Gero was later sent back to Hell. Film Appearances Super Android 13! Dr. Gero's death at the hands of Androids 17 and 18 is shown at the start of the film. After his death, his hatred transferred to his computer,11 which completed Androids 14, 15 and 13. In addition, he was also given several mentions in the film itself, mostly in relation to Androids 13, 14, and 15 and their vendetta against Goku, Shaun and Danielle. In the Funimation dub, Dr. Gero's Supercomputer also proceeds to speak with Dr. Gero's voice whereas the Japanese version merely implies that the supercomputer was acting in Gero's name. Death *In Future Trunks' and Future Cell's timeline, Future Android 18 distracts Dr. Gero by knocking over some equipment, and 17 cuts his head off. As he warns them about Cell absorbing them, 18 blows up his head. *In the present timeline and the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Android 17 impales Android 20 with his hand and kicks his head off, then he crushes it. *In Dragon Ball GT, Super 17 launches a Full Power Energy Wave that blasts Dr. Gero/Android 20 to pieces. This is when he dies for the second time in the present timeline.Goku Power ; Manga and Anime Android 20 easily impales Yamcha in his abdomen with his hand while absorbing his energy. He can withstand a hit from base Goku and remain mostly unfazed by it, however, it did manage to move him back somewhat and stop him from continuing his eye laser barrage. It is implied that Gero in his Android 20 form is more powerful than Android 19. Piccolo stated that he was too much for the likes of Gohan, Tien, Jimmy, Zesmond, Kayla or Krillin to handle. When Piccolo removed his weighted clothing to use his full power Android 20 is completely outmatched by the Namekian, with Piccolo's power having increased since the Frieza Saga after the massive amounts of training that took place in preparation for the Androids. In large part because of his cybernetic body, Android 20 was also capable of surviving a bullet shot from a rifle, as evidenced by his shrugging off his being accidentally hit by a hunter while headed back to his laboratory. Like Bulma and Dr. Briefs, Dr. Gero's greatest strength is his intelligence and scientific expertise as he is able to design and construct Androids, Bio-Androids, and Cyborgs capable of exceeding the power of the likes of Frieza (before his training), Super Saiyans, and Super Namek Piccolo, making them some of the strongest fighters in Universe 7 and some of strongest fighters to originate from Earth. ; Statements by authors and guidebooks Android 20 possesses basic abilities about the same as Android 19.12 ; Video games In Dragon Ball Online, Dr. Gero's clone is capable of holding his own against members of the Time Patrol. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Android 20 is weaker than the collective members of Tekka's Team (Tekka, Kid Goku, Kid Trunks, Goten, & Pan) who are stronger due to training for the Timespace Tournament. He is also inferior to the teenage Uub who is strong enough to defeat both 19 & 20 (or 17 & 18) by himself which makes sense given that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu and a student of Goku. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it is shown that Dr. Gero developed god-like technology capable of creating artificial souls (presumably explaining why Android 19 and Major Metallitron went to Hell despite being completely artificial as they presumably possessed artificial souls) and a system capable of linking both artificial souls and natural human souls allowing them to possess others to control them which Dr. Gero presumably originally developed as a method to control unruly Androids like 17 & 18 as it proved to be effective on them in Age 779. He also developed a machine capable of emitting waves that could effect mortal God-like Saiyans preventing Goku and Vegeta from using Super Saiyan Blue unless they linked with a human soul enough to access their true power. This is exceptional considering the existence godly ki was practically unknown on Earth until long after Dr. Gero's death though presumably, it is due to Dr. Gero studying mortal Saiyan ki enough that when suppressed it prevents them from utilizing their Godly ki properly to transform into Super Saiyan Blue. This would explain why it has no effect on proper deities like Whis and Beerus. Unfortunately, this technology was presumably still too experimental to implement during his lifetime leaving it to his Supercomputer and Android 21 to utilize once it had been perfected. Techniques and Special Abilities Aside from his incredible intelligence (one of the best in the world, impressing even Capsule Corporation president Dr. Brief), Dr. Gero has gained combat abilities due to placing his own brain into an energy-absorbing model android. *'Built in Scouter' – Built into his own Android body is a scouter that allows 20 to detect energy levels. *'Flight' – Like most characters in the series, Gero can fly in the air. However, like most Androids, he does not possess ki, so he flies by the means of a certain machine called Hikou in his body. *'Energy Absorption' – Android 20 has special pads on his palms that allows him to absorb life-energy from his victims by grabbing them. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Eye Laser' – A synthetic form of eye laser strong enough to pierce through someone. Android 20 uses this attack in the series, as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, and other video games. **'Bionic Punisher' – A powerful beam shot from both the eyes which is strong enough to devastate an entire city. *'Photon Wave' – The Full Power Energy Wave he used to flee from the Z Fighters in order to activate 18 and 17. From his energy-absorbing pads, 20 releases a massive wave of explosive energy that can level an entire valley. *'Photon Blast' – The Full Power Energy Ball version of the Photon Wave, Android 20 shoots a pink energy sphere out of his hands. Named in the Supersonic Warriors series. It is called Energy Discharge Blast in Super Butōden. *'Pesky Fly' – The rush attack that Android 20 used against Krillin. *'Precise Cannon' – A Continuous Energy Bullets technique used in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Rolling Crush' – Android 20 kicks the opponent up and grabs them in mid-air to perform a spinning piledriver. *'Power Break' – Android 20 kicks the opponent up in the air, then he punches and kicks them down again, and finally 20 kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *'Absorption Barrier' - A combination of Energy Absorption and Android Barrier developed by Android 20 for himself in his story mode in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In Dragon Ball GT, this ability was incorporated into Super 17 through Hell Fighter 17 by Dr. Myuu without Dr. Gero's knowledge. *'Finish Sign' – A power up move that Dr. Gero used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'False Courage' – A power up move that Dr. Gero used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Twin Drain' – A team attack performed by Dr. Gero and Semi-Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Self Destruction' – Like the other Androids, Android 20 has his own self-destruct device. He uses it in the Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team scenario "The Failed Experiments" to kill himself and Android 19 when 19 betrays him. *'Five-Way Fusion' - A fusion dance that allows five people to fuse to create a powerful fusion form. Android 20 can perform it with any 4 members of Tekka's Team in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'EX-Fusion' - An unnatural Fusion technique created by Capsule Corporation through Bulma's development of the Metamo-Ring. *'Infinity Bullet' - An Energy Barrage technique originally used by Android 18, which appears as one of Android 20's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Infinity Missile' - A stronger version used by Android 20 as one of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Infinity Cannon' - An even stronger version used by Android 20 as one of his Special Moves. *'Speed Up' - A movement technique that increases the user's speed. One of Android 20's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Energy Drain' - An rush attack where Android 20 grabs his opponent from behind and drains their energy from their mouth to restore his health. One of Android 20's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Energy Drain' - A stronger version of Energy Drain used by Android 20 as one of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Hyper Energy Drain' - A stronger version of Energy Drain that is more powerful than Super Energy Drain. Can be used by Android 20 as one of his Special Moves after reaching Lv. 60 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Energy Wave Absorption' - An energy absorption technique used to absorb energy based attacks which appears as one of Android 20's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super EW Absorption' - A stronger version of Energy Wave Absorption which appears as one of Android 20's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Equipment * Detection System – Built into his own Android body is a scouter-like device that allows 20 to detect energy levels. * Metamo-Ring - A device invented by Bulma and produced by the Capsule Corporation in the Timespace Rift that allows two people wearing one to fuse for as long as they wish and can defuse at will by removing the single Metamo-Ring created when the two Metamo-Rings fuse along with the two fusee. * Soul Link System - A device designed to link artificial or natural human souls to other beings allowing said soul to possess and control them. Though never utilized in his lifetime, Android 21 and 16 would utilize it during the story of FighterZ. * Power Suppression Wave Generator - A device designed to suppress the ki of powerful fighters regardless if is natural or artificial (as Android 17 and 18 are affected). Even Good Buu is effected causing him to enter a deep sleep. The waves also prevent Goku and Vegeta from accessing Super Saiyan Blue unless they regain their true power by Soul Linking though they still have access to their mortal Super Saiyan forms such as Super Saiyan Full Power, Super Saiyan Second Grade, and Super Saiyan 3 though Soul Linking is required to utilize them properly. Though never utilized in his lifetime, Android 21 under the influence of her evil persona would utilize it during the story of FighterZ. However, 21 is potentially vulnerable to the waves making activating it dangerous for her as well as shown in the Android 21 Arc. Bulma also develops a machine to counteract the waves while deities like Beerus and Whis are unaffected though they can sense the waves. * Remote Controlled Android #20 - In Dragon Ball Legends, Gero operates through multiple remote controlled Android 20s in order to avoid risk to himself. Appearances in other media Cross Epoch Dr. Gero is mentioned by Trunks in the crossover manga Cross Epoch. The Vegeta Sky Pirates are supposed to battle with the Dr. Gero Sky Pirates, but the former choose to attend Shenron's tea party instead. Video Games Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle '' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' Though he does not appear physically in Xenoverse, his outfit appears as a clothing (Dr. Gero's Clothes) and accessory (Dr. Gero's Hat) options for the Future Warrior both of which can be obtained in Parallel Quest 27: "Artificial Warriors". Dr. Gero is also mentioned by the Warrior's Masters, Android 18 & Cell if the Warrior talks to them while wearing Gero's Clothes. Dr. Gero's Clothes and Dr. Gero's Hat return as clothing and an accessory in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is revealed that Dr. Gero's villain database was responsible for the creation of Android 33, Android 44, Android 55, and Android 76, who appear as fighters in the Timespace Tournament located inside the Timespace Rift created by Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron. Voice Actors *'Japanese' version: Kōji Yada *Ocean Group Dub: Brian Dobson *Blue Water Dub: Jonathan Love (DBGT) *[[FUNimation Dub|'FUNimation Dub']]: Kent Williams *German Dub:' Gerhard Paul' *Italian Dub: Oliviero Corbetta *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Dub: Aldo César (DBZ), Luiz Carlos de Moraes (DBGT), José Carlos Guerra (DBZKai) *Latin American: Jose Luis Castañeda *Polish Dub: Wiktor Zborowski Battles * Dr. Gero vs. Yamcha * Dr. Gero vs. Piccolo * Dr. Gero vs. Piccolo * Dr. Gero and Android 19 vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) (Goku's nightmare; anime only) * Dr. Gero vs. Jimmy and Krillin (anime only) * Dr. Gero vs. Android 17 * Dr. Gero vs. Pan, Michelle, Tommy and Samantha List of characters killed by Dr. Gero * Humans - Several people are killed when Dr. Gero destroys half of the city on Amenbo Island with Bionic Punisher. Trivia *According to "Laboratory Basement", one of Gero's ventures outside of cybernetics includes plans for a gas-powered toaster oven. *Contrary to popular belief, the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army was not the primary reason why Dr. Gero desired to create androids and cyborgs, as he reveals in GT that he always dreamed of replacing the entire human race with artificial beings even before Goku had defeated the Red Ribbon Army. This is seemingly supported by Android 8 being around during the existence of the Red Ribbon Army. *According to Akira Toriyama, Android 20 and Android 19 were originally meant to be androids which Future Trunks foretold of, however, his former editor Kazuhiko Torishima said that the two looked outdated and ridiculous. So, rather than make them the final androids, Toriyama opted to continue the saga in favor of Android 17 and Android 18.13 *Despite being part of the Red Ribbon Army, which played a major role in Dragon Ball, Dr. Gero was never even mentioned until Future Trunks mentions him during the Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Strangely in the FUNimation dub, when Trunks explains the androids to Goku, he talks as though Goku confronted Gero and spared his life, telling him he should have never let Gero go. Goku seems to confirm this, despite there has never been a meeting between the two. This dialogue was altered in Dragon Ball Kai with Goku instead expressing surprise that someone in the Red Ribbon Army managed to escape its destruction. Though this is slightly inaccurate as several Red Ribbon characters and many soldiers seemed to have survived its destruction. **In the same episode dub, Trunks also implies that Dr. Gero was the leader of the Red Ribbon Army, despite Commander Red being the leader. *In one flashback sequence from the episode "Double Trouble for Goku", Master Roshi refers to Dr. Gero as the "current leader" of the Red Ribbon Army. This is technically true because, his later creations aside, he is the highest ranking actual member left. **In the FUNimation Dub of the same episode, Master Roshi also claimed that Dr. Gero was the leader of the Red Ribbon Army during the time Goku destroyed it, and it was also implied that all of the appearances of Commander Red in the flashbacks were actually of Dr. Gero. *In Future Trunks' "flashback" on Dr. Gero's creation of the androids, one of them killed Gero by smashing his brain with their hand. *In both Super Android 13! and the brief flashback from GT, the dialog in which 17 kills him is different than that of the DBZ anime. *Right after Dr. Gero activates Androids 17 and 18, he replies to Android 18's statement, "I see that you have chosen to become an android," by agreeing and saying that he had "eternal life like 18." This implies that the process of turning a human into an android completely halts their aging, thus making the cyborg immune to at least natural death/illness. *The only human part of him as an android is his brain, which was transplanted into him by Android 19. **An interesting point is that Dr. Gero transferred his own brain into an energy-absorbing model Android, rather than an infinite-powered one, like 17 and 18, which would allow him far greater power reserves that surpass untrained Super Saiyans. This would make Dr. Gero weaker than 17 and 18. Why he chose to be an energy-absorber rather than an infinite-power Android is unknown (though 18 hints that it may have been because he thought that an energy-absorbing model android was easier to use as a host). *In the FUNimation Dub, the G in his name is pronounced like a soft J, and the "er" is pronounced as such. While in the Ocean dub, they start pronouncing it differently, with the G sounding like a hard J, and the "ero" sounding more like "arrow," while in the original Japanese and translations that follow this pronunciation, the G in his name is a normal G, as in "grip," making his name "Geh-roh," as in grapple. *According to Android 18, Dr. Gero destroyed all the other androids up to 15 (with the exception of Android 8, who was assembled by Dr. Flappe in the anime; though the manga states otherwise, leaving no doubt as to who its real creator was). *In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Dr. Gero has a what if saga creating androids to try and destroy Goku. Everytime he tries, Goku and his friends defeat him and foil his plans forcing Gero to return to his lab, defeated. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, the World Tournament Announcer refers to him as 'Dr. Gero' even though in this mode he is titled 'Android #20'. *In Hell, Dr. Gero is seen without his hat when he watches Goku's fight against Kid Buu. Soon in Dragon Ball GT, Dr. gero is seen with his hat back on. *During his battle with Piccolo Android 20 loses his right hand, but in the scene when 18 walks over to 16's pod he grabs her with his right hand. *In both Super Android 13! and the brief flashback during Dragon Ball GT, the dialog when 17 kills him is different than that of the Dragon Ball Z anime. *In "Laboratory Basement", according to plans he finds in Gero's lab, Future Trunks says that Gero was also working on a gas powered toaster oven. *Like Frieza, Dr. Gero was sent to Hell with his android body instead of his human body. Gallery References # ↑ Chouzenshuu 1, 2013 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 2.6 2.7 "Dragon Ball Q&A" section, Dragon Ball Full Color Androids Saga volume 1, 2014 # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 # ↑ Dragon Ball FighterZ, 2018 # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 # ↑ Dragon Ball chapter 349, "The Androids Awake!" # ↑ "Yes. Now I have eternal life like you." - Dr. Gero, Dragon Ball Z episode 133, "Nightmare Comes True" # ↑ Explained during Imperfect Cell's flashback to Piccolo. # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 191, "The Horror Won't End" # ↑ Daizenshuu 6, 1995 # ↑ 12.0 12.1 Daizenshuu 4, 1995 # ↑ "Right around then was when the Androids No. 19 and No. 20 appeared. You weren't my editor or anything anymore, but you specifically called me to say "I thought that the enemies had finally come, but aren't these just a geezer and a fatso?" (laughs) In truth, I hadn't had plans for anyone but No. 19 and No. 20 to appear. But there was no helping it, so I brought out No. 17 and No. 18. Then you called me up and said "What, this time it is just some brats?" So I brought out Cell." Akira Toriyama, Daizenshuu 2, 1995 Site Navigation Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Cyborgs Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Canon Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Evil character Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters